Follow the Queen
by A Markov
Summary: Poker night at Possible Manor. While the friends are distracted, someone is sneaking around. Set in KiY's "Best Enemies" universe. Now with unexpected epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters are the property of Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. Possible Manor is the creation of King in Yellow, co-author of this one-shot. Kaysey and Sheki are the brainchildren of NoDrogs, and are used by permission of KiY who had permission to use them from NoDrogs. I think that means I have permission to use them but I'm not sure. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Follow the Queen

"Monique," Ron bellowed, "when is Will going to get here?"

"He's on his way. He stopped in at Global Justice to finish up some paperwork."

"Brown noser…"

"What was that, KP?"

"Nothing."

"Why the confused face?"

"Wade just called to see if he and Drew were here yet..."

"Say what?"

"Look, I'm just repeating what he said. He wanted to know if tomorrow's test worked right. Those two scare me sometimes."

"Focus, KP. Focus on what's important… my reputation as Snack Master. When are they going to be here? If I put snacks out too early the ice melts and Shego and Bonnie eat the best stuff before everyone else gets here. If I wait too long my rep may suffer."

As if on cue, Shego and Bonnie walked in each carrying a two-year old. "Hey, Kim… Stoppable… Game time! I just saw the hovercraft setting down." Shego glanced around, "Why aren't the snacks out yet?"

"See what I mean?" Ron threw the ice bucket to Kim, "Here, fill that up for me." He hurriedly began setting up plates of cookies, bowls of chips and a variety of dips, a small mound of sandwiches and a fruit platter.

"You know we ate supper, right?"

"Please, Bonnie, I have a reputation to uphold."

All conversation ended when the Kaysey and Sheki caught sight of the cookies, "Look, you can each have _one_. But Mommy and I don't want you to have too much sugar before bedtime."

The sound of the front doorbell sent the miniature rockets off, leaving a vapor trail of crumbs as they ran into the entryway chanting, "Unca Drew, unca Drew."

Kim came back with the ice bucket. "Check him for weapons before he gives anything to the girls," she told Shego.

"You know the Doc would never do anything to hurt my girls."

"And I also remember those flashlights he gave them that burned a hole in the wall."

"Accidents can happen to anyone."

"I'm just saying I just don't want any more accidents."

Tonight's gift to Shego's daughters was equally sinister, a pair of whistles. _He might have the psychiatrists fooled_, Kim thought, _but the man is still pure evil._

"Will is pulling up into the drive. Two little people need to go to bed."

"Aww, Eemah, no fair."

"Sorry squids, hugs for everybody and I tuck you in for the night."

Will made it inside in time to collect his hugs. When Shego came downstairs they had saved her a place beside Kim.

"So, what will be the answer to the great question this week?" Wade solemnly intoned.

"What great question?"

"Will Ron keep his pants on or will he lose his shirt?"

"Well, we all know which one Bonnie is hoping for," Shego laughed.

But, even as the game began, a plot was being hatched. Two prowlers, using the chaos of the game to cover their moves, planned a daring raid on a treasure hidden deep inside the old house.

"Anyone need anything while I'm up? Kim… You want another coke?"

"Please and thank you."

"What's the game?"

"Keep your pants on, Stoppable, I haven't called it yet."

"Hey! I haven't lost my pants in weeks!"

"Do you really lose your pants that often, baby?"

The resounding "**_YES!_**" from everyone at the table just about knocked Bonnie over.

"And somehow, I never get to see it."

"What?"

"Nevermind!"

"What's the game?" Monique shouted from the kitchen.

"I haven't called it yet!"

"Here's your coke, Kim. Last chance for service…"

"I want service…"

"You're just gonna have to keep wanting, brain boy."

The two thieves inspected the hallway carefully before leaving their hiding place. The coast was clear, but they proceeded cautiously to the top of the stairs. The card players, completely unaware of the danger, continued playing and chatting.

"What's the ante?"

"_I haven't even called the game yet!_"

"Really Shego, you should control yourself."

"I'll show you control, Mr. Du…"

"Cards now Shego, pummeling later…" Ron's voice trailed off as Shego put the deck through an impressive series of shuffles, rifles and one-handed cuts.

"Quit showing off and tell us the game, sweetie."

"Et tu, Princess? Fine! Five card stud."

"I hate this game."

"That's 'cuz it's a man's game!"

"Just what are you implying… uh… um…? Shego, a little help here…"

"MY NAME IS _RON STOPPABLE_! You've been playing poker with me every Saturday for two years… you could at least _try_ to remember my name!"

"You are right, Shego. He is very excitable." Will allowed a rare smile to flit across his face.

This was a risky undertaking with so many people in the house. But all of them were congregated in one room, so the thieves figured that with proper timing and a little luck they could get in, get the goods and be out before anyone knew what was happening and by the time the theft was discovered, they would be long gone and there wouldn't be any evidence to connect them with the crime.

"Who's not in?"

"You're putting me on? The whole time… You've been messing with my head?"

"Ron, you need to ante."

"It's so not the drama, Ron."

"Who's bet?"

"King bets."

"Is that me?"

"You see any other kings on the table, your stiffness?"

"I'm King of the world!"

"_You're_ king of the nerds, _he's_ king of the betting."

"I will bet fifty cents."

"I'm out"

"Out."

"What do you have under there, Will?"

"You will have to pay fifty cents to find out."

"In or out, Kim?"

"Well, I was outed years ago…"

"Enough with the lesbian jokes!"

"Call."

The two advanced carefully, watching out for each other and communicating in the easy manner of longstanding partners. The stairs were the trickiest part: the front stairs were further from the players, but more exposed. The back stairs offered greater privacy, but took them dangerously closer to the players.

"Raise a dollar."

"Ron! You've only got a six showing!"

"And there's another one under here but you'll have to pay a dollar fifty to see it."

"Too rich for me."

"Out."

"Out."

"I am also out."

"That leaves you, Kim."

"I've got nothing… fold."

"Like I said, this is a man's game." The flourish with which Ron turned over his hole card belied his words.

"A five…? If you were not such a good cook…"

"How dare you insult me like that?"

"What is he talking about?"

"_Good_?"

"You've insulted his cooking by labeling it as merely _good_." Monique commented in a stage whisper.

"My culinary skills have no equal!"

"What's the game?"

"You've got mad cooking skills, Ron."

"Don't dis the Ronster's cooking skills!"

"Who's not in?"

"Follow the queen."

"You dis the mad culinary skills and you make your own dinner!"

"Calm down and ante, or I'll light your hair on fire."

"Kim! Protect me from your girlfriend's wrath!"

"I'm trying to deal!"

Having recently learned that years of being hunted by stealthy predators has made humans wary of things sneaking around, the thieves moved casually and hoped that if anyone caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of an eye, they would be dismissed as non-threatening.

"What's the game?"

"Follow the bitch!"

"She's just sitting there, how can I follow her?"

"Kim! Protect me from your boyfriend's lame insults!"

"I hate this game."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Give me a queen!"

"Don't you already have one?"

"Sitting right here, Wade."

"There's my Queen!"

"And the wild card is… Seven! Sevens are wild."

"What a stupid wild card."

"First Ace bets."

"Twenty-five cents."

"Call."

"What's wild?"

"Stop making googley-eyes at your GF and pay attention."

"Fold."

"Call."

"I'm out."

"What's it to me?"

"Quarter."

"I call."

There had been a lot of discussion about the wisdom of attempting this theft with everyone in the next room but both thieves had agreed that unless most of the house's denizens were occupied, there was no chance at all. At least this way, everyone was concentrating on the poker game and that increased the odds of success tremendously.

"C'mon, Wade. Quit calculating the odds and just go with your gut."

"There is a scientific way to do this."

"Is that why you lose every week?"

"What did you fold, Shego?"

"I folded a _pay-attention-next-time_ nerd boy. I may have folded two of them."

"Funny. I'm out."

"Call… let's see the next card."

"Who's still in?"

"Give me another seven please!"

"You don't have a seven."

"Correction, I do not have a seven showing."

"Hmph! With the seven Drew's got showing, the seven Will has hidden and the three sevens I have over here I'd say someone is cheating."

"Hey! I've got three sevens too!"

"You're not even in the hand."

"Pair of Jacks bets."

"Fifty."

"I'm out… Ron, why don't you help me with something in the kitchen…?"

"Sure, Bon."

"Get a room!"

Now they were past the stairs and into the hallway outside the room with the treasure. The thieves froze as two of the players walked out of the room and turned down the hall toward the kitchen. Fortunately, the blonde man and the Brunette woman were too interested in each other to see the motionless thieves, just behind them.

"Call."

"I'm in."

"Me too. Pot's right?"

"Yeah."

"For the love of chiffon…! Three jacks!"

"Dollar."

"I believe that is my cue to fold."

"Queen came up as the last card, next card's wild…"

"Yes, but then he will still have three jacks showing, so I fold."

"Call."

"I'm gonna regret this but, I call."

Quickly, the thieves ducked into the target room, and quietly set to opening the box containing their plunder.

"Pot's right?"

"Pot's right."

"And the wild card is… Jack."

"I fold."

"Me too"

"Ha! With this pot, I shall build the ultimate..."

"Did you take your meds today, Drew?"

"Who called that game?"

"Kim."

"Who's deal?"

"Ron's."

"What's the game, Ron?"

"Five card stud… low ball!"

"I hate…"

"Hold that thought, Dr. D…"

Prize in hand, the thieves set out for the door…

"SHEKI GO… KAYSEY ANNE… put the cookies down and get back upstairs… **_RIGHT NOW_**!

Busted!

"Aww, Eemah, no fair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N- Thanks to King in Yellow, who not only let me play in his yard but also made sure I had fun while I was there. If you have not already done so, you owe it to yourself to read KiY's "Best Enemies" series and NoDrogs' "Small Possibilities" series._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- Kim Possible characters are the property of Walt Disney Corporation and are used without permission. Possible Manor is the creation of King in Yellow, co-author of this supposed one-shot. Kaysey and Sheki are the brainchildren of NoDrogs, and are used by permission of KiY who had permission to use them from NoDrogs. I think that means I have permission to use them but I'm not sure. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonus chapter.

After putting the twins back in bed, Kim returned to the table. As she sat down, she looked over at Shego's chips with longing.

"You know, if you really loved me, you'd let me borrow some of your chips like Mo and Will…"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't ask. What's the matter Dr. D?"

Drakken was frowning and scratching his head.

"Nothing, nothing," he muttered, absent mindedly searching his pockets. "I thought I had something with me when I arrived. I must have left it back at the lab."

"It wasn't dangerous, was it?"

"Er, no… Trust me, ah, no danger at all… Heh… I learned my lesson after the unfortunate… uh… incident with those Instant Freeze tablets." He laughed nervously.

"Not well enough to prevent an _unfortunate incident_ with a laser flash light!"

"Accidents don't count."

Kim rolled her eyes and Wade began a mental inventory of experiments in process small enough to fit in a pocket.

"What's the game?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheki and Kasy waited until Mommy closed the door to their bedroom before sitting up. Watching the sliver of light underneath the door, they could see her move away down the hall and listened to her footfalls as she descended the steps. Only then did they turn on their flashlight and empty their pockets onto the bed.

Being busted while trying to steal cookies hadn't been all bad; they had managed to talk Mommy into letting them give everyone hugs before being brought back upstairs and since everyone but Uncle Will was a pushover for the puppy-dog eyes, they had managed quite a haul. From Aunt Bonnie a couple of tootsie rolls, From Uncle Ron a chocolate chip muffin, Aunt Mo had slipped them two lollipops and Wade had given each one of them a dollar but, the best thing had come from Uncle Drew. He had slipped Kasy two peanut butter cookies and told her to 'share with her sister' but Sheki noticed something glinting in his jacket pocket. It was probably a present he had forgotten to give them earlier, so she took it.

Sitting on the bed they looked it over. It was shiny and silver and shaped like a flattened egg and had two large brightly colored buttons on it. They stared at it for a few moments and then glanced at each other. Uncle Drew's presents were always interesting, even if Mommy and Eemah sometimes got mad. There was only one thing to do.

"Shek?"

"Kay!"

"_Boom_!" They finished together and, grinning from ear to ear, they reached out to push the first button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasy and Sheki looked around. They were still sitting on the bed in their own room but something was different. It was lighter outside and they could hear Eemah coming upstairs. They hid behind the dresser, figuring they would jump out and surprise her but were frozen in awe as Eemah carried them in and set them down on the bed. Still hiding they watched as Eemah went through their normal bed time procedures, getting dressed and singing songs, the nightly fight over which book to read and finally laying down in bed and getting one last snuggle and kiss.

After Eemah left, they watched themselves carefully get up and sneak out of the room. Kasy and Sheki looked at each other and grinned. Eemah was about to catch them trying to steal cookies but Eemah didn't know that there were now two sets of Kasy and Sheki. They crept out to the top of the stairs and waited for the uproar.

"What's the game, Ron?"

"Five card stud… low ball!"

"I hate…"

"Hold that thought, Dr. D…" Eemah said, "SHEKI GO… KAYSEY ANNE… put the cookies down and get back upstairs… **_RIGHT NOW_**!

"Aww, Eemah, no fair."

"Upstairs now girls."

"Can we…"

"…have snuggles?"

"No!"

"Come on, Shego; let the girls give everyone a goodnight hug before they go back upstairs."

"Thank'a Mommy!"

That was their cue. Quiet as mice they snuck past the poker room and into the pantry. They each grabbed a box of cookies and headed for the back stairs. They crouched at the top, hiding until Mommy went back down and scampered down the hallway to their room. From inside they heard themselves…

"Shek?"

"Kay!"

"_Boom_!"

There was a flash of bluish light and when they went inside, the room was empty. Clutching their prizes Kasy and Sheki clambered back onto their bed. Uncle Drew's present was still sitting there and it had another button.

"Kay?"

"Shek!"

"_Boom_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade burst through the front door and into the room where everyone including him was playing poker. He clothing was outlandish, a red Hawaiian shirt and bright yellow calf length pants, over which he had on a long golden trench coat and a multi colored scarf. On his face was a pair of oversized wrap around mirrored sunglasses. Everyone at the table glanced back and forth between the two Wades in shock and horror, except Wade, who looked at an older, buffer and apparently fashion blind version of himself and thought, _Yeah, the goatee works_.

Shego stood up and yelled as she ignited her hands. "Dr D! What have I told you about clones?"

"But… I didn't…"

"I'm not a clone!" the new Wade gasped between deep breaths, "I'm back from the future. Kim, Shego! You've gotta come with me."

"What's wrong with our future?"

"Nothing, You two are just fine... It's your kids." He said grimly, "Something has to be done about your kids!"

THE END?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N- This chapter isn't supposed to exist. I had originally conceived this as a fluff piece about the twins trying to steal cookies and getting caught, but the characters started playing around in the back of my mind and I started thinking "What if?" and all of a sudden there was this epilogue. There is more of this tale that could be told. Let me know If you think it should be continued._

_Alex_


End file.
